


Heather

by SickToDeath



Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: F/F, Other, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, i'm sorry y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickToDeath/pseuds/SickToDeath
Summary: in which Alfred facetimes Alice
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Heather

_I still remember  
Third of December  
Me in your sweater  
You said it looked better _

alfred checked the time one last time, grabbing his laptop. he was calling alice at 5pm sharp, and he didn’t want to be late. no, he couldn’t be late. it had been months of watching her slip away from him after she moved, and now, she finally wanted to talk to him. maybe she missed him as much as he missed her.

he opened the laptop, clicking on the FaceTime application. he stared at the screen, a smile spreading over his face. the only contacts he had in the previously called section his older sister and alice, and as far as he was concerned, that was all he needed. maybe it wasn’t healthy to be so hung up on alice, for him to have all of his hope pinned on her, but he couldn’t stop. he had been hopelessly in love with her for years at this point. alfred clicked on her name, looking down to fidget with his sleeves as he waited for her to answer. 

_On me, than it did you  
Only if you knew  
How much I liked you  
But I watch your eyes, as she _

it took almost a minute and a half for alice to answer the phone, and she looked rather unprepared for the call. she was in the kitchen with a shorter blonde, both girls eating some ice cream together. did he interrupt something?

“alfie? hey! did you need something?” alice asked, wiping the vanilla off her nose. she furrowed her eyebrows in, looking rather confused as to why he was calling. 

“it’s 5pm,” alfred started quietly, “we were gonna facetime, remember?” had she really forgotten? maybe she had been busy, or just lost track of time.

“oh my god, i completely forgot!” alice almost dropped her cone, looking to the girl at her side. “becky, are you alright if i-“ 

“hey, no. it’s fine! we can call some other time,” alfred cut her off quickly, looking down hesitantly. he shouldn’t interrupt her with her friends. 

“are you sure? becky can talk with us, right babe?” alice wrapped an arm around becky’s waist, smiling down at her. 

_Walks by  
What a sight for  
Sore eyes  
Brighter than a  
Blue sky _

alfred felt his heart drop. why did alice call her babe? he faked a small smirk, raising his eyebrows. “oh, babe, huh?”

alice’s eyes widened and her smile grew. “oh! right, alfie, this is becky!! she’s my girlfriend!! isn’t she the best? look at her!” the blonde waved at the camera, but quickly slipped herself out of the camera, whispering about how she wanted to grab a jacket. 

“allie, oh my god, that’s great! you finally got yourself a girlfriend, huh?” alfred swallowed hard, trying to keep the smile on his face. only a few more seconds. he would just call her back later. “but, um, can we talk about this later? my roommate just got back, and i don’t want to disturb him. i’m really sorry. i’ll text you?”

“oh, yeah, of course! it was nice talking to you!” alice smiled brightly, clicking to end the call. 

what she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her, right?

_She's got you  
Mesmerized  
While I die _

alfred closed his laptop quickly, laying back on his bed. he stared at the ceiling, pulling at his sweater sleeves. his eyes were filled with tears already, and he wasn’t sure why. alice was dating someone! that should be great news, why couldn’t he just be happy for her? why did he have to make everything a mess?

he sniffled softly and let the tears fall down, hugging a pillow close to his chest. he couldn’t stop imagining how alice looked at becky. it was a look so full of love, so soft. it was so different than the way he’d seen alice look at anyone else, even her crushes throughout childhood. this was entirely new for her, and alfred was happy for his best friend, he was. he had to be, right? she deserved happiness, she deserved someone to be at her side and love her completely. maybe he wished he could be that person, though. maybe he wished he could be the one who picks her up after a bad day and kisses her forehead with all of the sweetness and love he could muster up. 

but maybe that’s now how it was supposed to work out. no matter how devastating it was. maybe, no matter how hard he tried, he just wouldn’t be enough for her. 

_Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half, as pretty  
You gave her your sweater  
It's just polyester, but you like her better  
Wish I were Heather _


End file.
